


Of Furballs and Hairballs

by Yoongi_BTS



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hybrid!AU, M/M, cat!Yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongi_BTS/pseuds/Yoongi_BTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Jimin's new cat is actually part human. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jimin scratched his butt, yawning slowly. His heart thumped in his ears as he heard the faint bass playing from the living room.

"Morning, Jimin." Taehyung smiled happily as he saw the boy emerge from his bedroom.

"Taehyung, I've told you like fifty times, I will give you the treadmill. Stop coming over to my house at like 5 in the morning, and playing your shitty music." Jimin grumbled, pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Jimin, you've seen my apartment. There's no way this beauty would fit in there." Taehyung gave the shiny treadmill a pat before joining Jimin in the kitchen. "And the least you can do is make me breakfast for my troubles."

"Your troubles? Like fucking what?"

"Like jogging a good five miles today?" Taehyung batted his lashes and Jimin found himself nodding.

"Thanks man. I'll be using your shower if you need me." Taehyung laughed before running away.

"Don't steal my clothes today." Jimin shouted after him.

"No promises." Taehyung screamed back. Jimin sighed as he pulled out a carton of eggs with some shredded cheese and ham. As soon as he plated the food, his door burst open, revealing a boy straight out of puberty.

"Hyung, you need a girlfriend." Jungkook said, as he stepped into the apartment. "Or boyfriend. Whichever way you swing."

Good morning to you too." Jimin grumbled around his omelet.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So which way do you swing? Because today I-"

"Why the talk of boyfriends all the sudden?"

"I met a guy today, and I think he'd be perfect for you. Besides, you're all grumpy all the time. Maybe a dick up your ass will wiggle the pole out of it."

Jimin's jaw dropped as Jungkook polished off half of Taehyung's omelet. "What?"

"Jungkook! I'm eating!"

"And I'm trying to set you up with a cute barista I met. Loneliness is a disease, hyung, and I'm going to cure you."

"I'm not lonely." Jimin grumbled, eyes taking in the room. He had been living alone for the past year, and he had to admit that things got a bit lonely at times. Especially during those nights when he couldn't sleep and every small noise made his eyes pop open.

"C'mon hyung. Get a roommate or something."

"But people take up too much room."

"Then get a pet or something." Jungkook wiped his arm with his sleeve, staring at Jimin's omelet hungrily.

"Jeez, don't they feed you in elementary school or something?" Jimin said pushing the plate towards Jungkook, ignoring his scowl. "Besides, what kind of pet?"

"You should get a dog." Taehyung said, water dripping on the floor. Jimin died internally, resisting the urge to push Taehyung and Jungkook out of his house.

"Eww, no." Jungkook looked to Taehyung with scrunched up eyebrows and a curled lip.

"I say no to that too, Tae. Remember?" Jimin indicated to the scar on his arm, a reminder left by a moody German Shepherd. Taehyung's mouth fell open, and then shut when he saw the two empty plates.

"You ass." Taehyung whined, sitting next to Jungkook and burying his face into his hands.

"Dickwad." Jungkook shoved Taehyung, making him fall on the floor.

"Yeah, relationships are _great_." Jimin rolled his eyes. "Anyway, next."

"Fish?" Jungkook suggested.

"I want an animal I can cuddle with, not an animal that has a twenty second memory."

"A snake?" Taehyung lit up. "That would be so _cool_!"

"Yeah, if I want to die young. Next."

"How about a cat?" Jungkook shrugged.

"A cat?"

"Yeah! A cat!" Taehyung nodded vigorously. "You always wanted a cat didn't you Jimmine?" 

"I guess, but-"

"Jungkook, it was the most hilarious thing. Jimin went through a cat phase in middle school right? He was all into it. Stuff like Nyan Cat, or Keyboard Cat or-"

"Shut your fucking face cat." Jimin interjected with a sour expression.

"I don't remember that one."

"Never mind. Let's go get you a cat, Jimin!" Jungkook said bolting out of his seat.

"I have classes in like three hours, Jungkook!" Jimin yelled.

"Then let's get you a cat in five hours!" Jungkook yelled back, already out the door.

 

_

 

"This one?"

"Too hairy."

"This one?"

"Too hairless."

"He looks like an asshole."

"How the fuck does a cat look like an asshole, hyung?"

"I don't know, he just does!"

Jungkook sighed as he turned to the worker.

"Thank you for your help." Jungkook said as he walked out of the store. "Well that was great. Our fifth store. Yay!"

"What?" Jimin exclaimed when Jungkook's glare turned on him.

"This is our final store. If you still can't find a cat you like, I will disown you forever." Jungkook's eye twitched and Jimin would've been lying if he said he didn't find it funny as hell as well as terrifying.

"I should've brought Taehyung." Jimin moaned.

"Taehyung hyung would have done nothing. You're lucky that I-"

"Fine." Jimin waved him off before walking into the store. He scanned the row of cats, eyes stopping at a white one. He blinked once, then twice. Jungkook looked at him strangely before seeing where his eyes were. Jungkook broke into a huge smile as he dragged Jimin to the cage.

"Name: Yoongi, Gender: Male, Age: 1 year(s), Breed: Javanese." Jungkook read off.

"He's perfect." Jimin ran his eyes over the long, slender, white cat. The cat looked up at him with its brilliant blue eyes and yawned, tail sweeping the ground. Jungkook smiled, before calling over an employee.

 

_

 

"So uhh, yeah. This is your new house...I guess...how do you like it?" Jimin rubbed the back of his neck as the Javanese stepped out of its cage cautiously. The Javanese suddenly sprinted into Jimin's room, making Jimin run after it. After a good minute of looking, Jimin found the Javanese perched atop his basketball hoop that he hung on the door. Jimin smiled.

"I guess we should call you a basketball player now huh? Let's play one-on-one one day, Suga." The Javanese cocked its head.

"Suga, you know. Shooting guard. You take the Shoo and the ga and you get Suga. Not Sugar, but ahh what am I saying." Jimin rubbed his neck again, and he swore the cat would be laughing at him if it knew how.

"Whatever, I'm making dinner." Jimin shrugged walking into the kitchen, nearly tripping over Yoongi on the way.

"What the hell, man." Jimin chuckled. "One minute, you're too good for me, the next you're suddenly my bodyguard or something."

The cat replied by butting its head on Jimin's leg.

"Okay, that'd be adorable if you weren't such an ass." Jimin rolled his eyes as he opened a can of cat food. Yoongi meowed back, as Jimin set down his food.

"Fatass." Jimin snickered when Yoongi polished off the food quickly before jumping on the counter. "Move man, a dude's gotta eat."

 

_

 

Yoongi, Jimin found, grew attached easily. Jimin had known the Javanese for a good two hours, and Yoongi had already deemed Jimin worthy enough to be his chair for the night, butting his hand whenever his petting ceased. Was it adorable? Sure it was, but Jimin felt used somehow.

"You dick." Jimin muttered, scowling when Yoongi meowed back smugly. He yawned, and blinked twice before turning off the TV, much to the displeasure of Yoongi.

"Sorry, man. I have class tomorrow, and I need my beauty sleep." Yoongi made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snicker before leading Jimin to his room. Yoongi walked circles around Jimin's bed before plopping on the pillow Jimin hugged as he slept.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just hug you." Jimin muttered, absentmindedly placing a hand on Yoongi's head. Yoongi purred in contentment.

"Goodnight, Yoongi." Jimin yawned, as the Javanese meowed back.

 

_

 

The next morning, Jimin found himself awakened by the familiar thump of the bass. He moved closer to his pillow, only to realize the pillow was moving, and that was not fur his hand was entangled in. His eyes opened to see a naked back.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jimin whispered, eyes open in shock.

"Breakfast. For. Yoongi." The naked boy muttered in his sleep before drawing Jimin in closer.

"Help." Jimin whispered, hoping Taehyung would save him from the mysterious blonde boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin stared as Yoongi sat on his couch, completely naked.

"So let me get this straight, you're Jimin's cat?" Taehyung's eyebrows were furrowed and unfurrowed repeatedly, and Jimin would've found it comical if he wasn't on the edge of having a mental breakdown.

"I like to use the term feline companion, but yes." Yoongi replied, shaking his blonde bangs. Yoongi's white tail swayed back and forth as the two cat ears sticking out of his hair wiggled. Taehyung's mouth hung open dumbly.

"Well I guess you got a roommate, Jimin."

At that time, the door flew open. Yoongi hissed and dove under the couch as Jungkook sauntered into the room.

"Something seems off." Jungkook frowned upon seeing the two. "What happened?"

"It's okay, Yoongi. It's just Jungkook."

"Oh right. Where is Yoongi anyway?" Jungkook asked.

"Here." Yoongi replied, coming out from under the couch. Jungkook stared at the naked boy, frozen for a few seconds before turning to Jimin.

"I'm going to leave now." He said, turning around. Jimin caught him by the wrist. "Hey!"

"Oh no you don't. you got me into this mess, and you're going to get me out or so help me Jeon Jungkook I will ruin you." Jimin hissed. Jungkook sighed before turning to Yoongi.

"Nice to meet you, Yoongi. I'm Jungkook."

"I know." Yoongi replied, licking the back of his hand before rubbing it on his face. "I'm not stupid you know."

Jungkook stood frozen for a minute. "So...uh...why are you...human again?"

Yoongi froze, looking up at them strangely. "You guys really don't know?"

Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin nodded.

"Every cat at the store you visited was a hybrid. It says that in the contract." Jimin and Jungkook exchanged looks. Yoongi's eyes narrowed. "You didn't read my papers?"

"I mean...we knew your name and breed and what else do we need to know and-"

"I'M A FUCKING PUREBRED! MY PAPERS ARE WORTH MORE THAN YOU'LL MAKE IN A YEAR!"

"Okay look-"

"Whatever, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up in thirty minutes and serve me breakfast. I demand milk with some mashed meat." Yoongi huffed before walking into Jimin's bedroom.

"I guess I better start on his breakfast." Jimin sighed, walking to the kitchen.

"I'll pick you up a chew toy and stuff like that later. Teach him how to use the toilet and all that jazz." Jungkook said, grabbing Taehyung and running out of the house. Jimin sighed opening up a carton of milk.

 

-

 

"Master. Master. Master." Yoongi repeatedly crooned as Jimin put on a hoodie. Jimin had wrestled Yoongi into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and Yoongi had been scratching himself whenever possible.

"What is it Yoongi?" Jimin asked, combing through his hair.

"Pet me." Yoongi said, nudging Jimin with his head.

"I don't have time, Yoongi. I need to get to class."

"What's class? I wanna go with you. You might die."

"You're not going to my class with me?"

"Why not?"

"Because...you just can't." Jimin replied.

"I'll be good!" Yoongi begged. Jimin looked at the time, he had five minutes until class started, and it was apparent that Yoongi wasn't going to let him off that easily. Jimin texted Taehyung quickly.

"Yoongi, just wait for like five minutes, and I'll be back. I promise."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Five minutes?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay." Yoongi said eyeing Jimin dubiously. 

 

-

 

Truth be told, Jimin didn't think about the consequences of telling Yoongi he'd be back in five minutes. Until he saw Taehyung engulf him in a hug.

"Thank god you're finally back. Your cat is scary." Taehyung said before running out of the room. Jimin gulped before opening the door to his room.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi sat in the corner of the room sleeping.

"Oh Yoongi." Jimin called. Yoongi opened one eye before turning over, back to Jimin. Jimin walked to Yoongi and pet his hair.

"Hey, Yoongi." Yoongi slapped his hand away and moved away from Jimin.

"I'm sorry Yoongi, I didn't realize how much you wanted to go." Yoongi didn't reply. Sighing, Jimin went back into the living room.

At twelve, it became apparent that Yoongi wasn't going to leave the room, not even for dinner. Jimin set milk and ground beef on the table and went to sleep on the couch.

The next morning, Jimin woke to Yoongi's blonde hair. He opened his mouth, but Yoongi snuggled closer to his chest.

"Can it, master. I forgive you, but only because I like ground beef."

Jimin decided to skip class that day, as he thread his fingers through Yoongi's silky smooth locks.


	3. Chapter 3

Jimin sighed as he walked to the cafe. Yoongi had been fussing all morning, refusing to let Jimin out of his sight, until Jimin had promised that he'd be back in five minutes time.

"Seokjin-hyung." Jimin called.

"Jimin-ah!" Seokjin exclaimed, hugging Jimin close. "I missed you."

"I missed you too hyung." Jimin said, and he meant every word. Jimin stared up at Seokjin, beautiful Seokjin with his plump lips and gentle smile. His heart skipped a beat.

"Seokjin-ah." A low voice said. Jimin turned to glare at a tall blonde man.

"Seokjin-hyung." Seokjin narrowed his eyes playfully. "Jimin-ah, tell Namjoon to call me hyung."

"Call Seokjin-hyung hyung, Namjoon-hyung." Jimin said, glaring at Namjoon.

"No, but you're still cute though." Namjoon replied, ruffling Jimin's hair.

"Seokjin hyung!" jimin said, going back to Seokjin.

"Be nice Namjoon-ah. And start working. I'm paying you to work, not to make fun of Jiminie."

"Fine, fine." Namjoon laughed, throwing an arm around Seokjin and kissing him on the cheek. Jimin felt a surge of jealously go through him, before he claimed a table. He wished he had the right to kiss Seokjin, but Namjoon got that right all to himself. Jimin opened up a laptop and proceeded to start on his essay. It was imperative that he finished his essay here, or he wouldn't have any time, with Yoongi hogging all his attention at home. He opened the document, before typing furiously. Two hours in, a plate was set on his table.

"Courtesy of Seokjin." Namjoon said, setting down a plate of cookies.

"Thanks Namjoon-hyung." No matter how jealous Jimin was of Namjoon, he was still a good hyung, and Jimin enjoyed his company.

"So, Jungkookie told me that you got a cat?"

"Yeah." Jimin sighed. Yoongi would have his head when he got home. "Out of curiosity, how much did he tell you about my cat?"

"Besides the breed and the name, not much."

"Thank god." Jimin sighed. 

"Why?"

"Nothing." Jimin waved him off with a tired smile.

"Don't work to hard, Jimin-ah." Namjoon said, ruffling Jimin's hair, a habit he was fond of. He was done with his essay at ten, when he and Seokjin were the only two in the cafe.

"I'm gonna get going now hyung." Jimin called out, yawning. Essays were never his strong point (a weakness that haunted him).

"Aww, why do you have to go. Now I'm for another hour, unless another sleep deprived college student comes."

"Sorry hyung, but Yoongi's probably-" Jimin was cut off by a body barreling into him. "What the hell? Yoongi?"

"Don't be 'what the hell'-ing me Park Jimin." Yoongi growled.

"I thought Yoongi was a cat."

"He-"

"I'm his boyfriend. I'm like a cat so they just make fun of me and say I am." Yoongi shrugged. Jimin noticed a beanie covered his ears, and made him look human. Yoongi looked up to meet Seokjin's eyes and froze, lip curling. Seokjin had a similar reaction.

"Jiminie has a boyfriend?" Seokjin's eyes narrowed slightly, and Jimin couldn't find the words to deny it.

"Mhmm. Nice to meet you." Yoongi said sharply, a hand wound around Jimin's waist. "Let's go Jimin-ah."

"Wait, but-"

"No, Yoongi. Stay for some coffee."

"It's ten at night." Yoongi said, harsh edge to his words.

"No, I insist." Seokjin smiled. Jimin's eyes grew wide. There were edges of bitterness and hatred laced in their words, and Jimin had never seen Seokjin smile like that. Suddenly, with a growl, Seokjin lept from behind the counter to pin Yoongi down.

"Stay for some coffee, hybrid." Seokjin's form shifted, until he was a gaseous black mass. Two golden eyes emerged from the mass and it shifted to reveal Seokjin with pointed ears, golden eyes, and a row of sharp teeth.

"Not a chance." Yoongi's beanie had fallen off, and his ears were twitching. Seokjin laughed as he let his bony fingers lightly caress Yoongi's cat ears. Jimin was confused, but he didn't know where to go or whether he should run or not. He didn't have to choose however, when Yoongi bit Seokjin hard enough to draw violet blood. Seokjin howled as Yoongi scrambled out of his hold, grabbed Jimin's hand, and ran out of the cafe.

"Don't look back, just keep running." Yoongi said, running at superhuman speeds. Jimin complied, scared out of his wits. They ran all the way to Jimin's apartment, where Yoongi slammed the door shut.

"You have a lot of questions. And I'm willing to answer them." Yoongi said as Jimin caught his breath.

 

_

 

"So uhh. . . what are you?"

"I'm a hybrid."

"What's Seokjin?"

"Dunno, some kind of demon.'' Yoongi shrugged. Jimin gaped. Seokjin had been a friend of his for years.

"Why did he attack all the sudden? I've never seem him. . . uhh."

"The term is shift. Or transform, whatever you want."

"Why did he attack?" Jimin sighed, closing his eyes.

"Hybrids and demons don't exactly have a good relationship. You being my owner means you have my scent on you, which basically makes a good majority of hybrids extremely protective of you and makes demons despise you."

"But I've seen Seokjin so many times, even after I got you."

Yoongi shrugged. "I guess he just held it in. He likes you I guess. Or he doesn't have an enhanced sense of smell." Suddenly Yoongi sat up and hit himself.

"Goddammit, your 'Seokjin's' a fuckin demon prince." Yoongi groaned. 

"Wouldn't being a prince give you an even more enhanced sense of smell?"

"You'd think so, but those royalty fucks had people smell _for_ them for centuries, so their sense of smell gradually disappeared."

Suddenly Jimin realized something.

"Does that mean I'm a moving target for demons now?"

Yoongi smiled sheepishly, a silent confirmation.

"Hence why you were always so fussy about me leaving the house alone?"

Yoongi ducked his head, another silent yes. Jimin sighed.

"Now I'm stuck with you?"

Yoongi nodded.

"You're fucking lucky you're cute, you know that?"

"Of course I do!" Yoongi smiled widely, showing his sharp canines.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since Yoongi and Jimin had learned that Seokjin was a demon, Yoongi had been stuck to Jimin's side, no matter how much Jimin protested. It would have been endearing if it wasn't so damn annoying. Like now for instance.

"I can't believe you." Jimin glared at Yoongi, who smiled sheepishly in return.

"Sorry?"

"Sorry? You got me kicked out of my lecture!" Jimin sighed. "So what now?"

"I don't know." Yoongi said. As soon as the words left his mouth, his stomach growled. In an instant, Jimin's armor fell.

"Do you wanna grab a snack?" Jimin asked.

"Cookies?" Yoongi looked at Jimin hopefully.

"Sure." Jimin pet Yoongi affectionately. "I'm still mad at you though."

"You can be mad after we eat the cookies then!" Yoongi smiled, grabbing Jimin's hand and dragging him out of the campus.

 

_

 

"What are we doing here?" Yoongi spat, eyes narrowing.

"This place has good cookies."

"AND A DEMON PRINCE!"

"Relax, Yoongi. I've known Seokjin-hyung for a while, and I know for a fact that he won't try to kill someone in front of so many people."

"You say that and yet you didn't know he was a demon prince." Yoongi mumbled. Jimin ignored him and walked into the cafe, looking at Yoongi meaningfully from behind the glass doors. After a minute of glaring at the ground, Yoongi walked into the cafe, linking arms with Jimin.

"JIMINIE!" Namjoon yelled tackling the boy. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Hey, Namjoon hyung." Jimin said, smiling at the older boy. Namjoon's gaze flitted over to Yoongi.

"Who's this?"

"This is uhh-"

"I'm Yoongi. Jiminie's boyfriend." Yoongi replied shaking Namjoon's hand.

"I'm Namjoon, it's nice to meet you." Namjoon replied.

"Nice seeing you Namjoon-hyung. Is Seokjin hyung here today?"

Namjoon frowned. "No, he's sick in bed, so after my shift I'm gonna go take care of him. Don't worry, your favourite hyung is safe in my hands."

"Thanks, Namjoon hyung." Jimin said, taking Yoongi's hand and leading him to a table. He shot Yoongi a glare.

"What?"

"You have _got_ to stop telling people you're my boyfriend." Jimin sighed, setting down his phone.

"It paves the way for a lot less questions though." Yoongi replied. "Like, why I live with you and why I'm so protective."

"Still, it's weird!" Jimin sighed. "What flavour do you want?"

"Triple choco." Yoongi said, resting his head on the table. "The table is cold."

"That's nice." Jimin said, picking up his phone and walking to the counter. "Plate of triple choc." He told Namjoon.

"No problem, Jiminie." Namjoon said, telling the order to Hoseok, who made cookies just as well as Seokjin. Jimin walked back to his table to see Yoongi drooling all over it. Jimin made a noise somewhere between a coo and a gag, and proceeded to go to the counter to pick up a few napkins.

"Oh sorry." He said as he bumped into someone.

"It's fine." The other replied. Jimin looked up to see a tall man with an easy smile staring down at him. "It happens."

"Yeah..." Jimin trailed off, grabbing some napkins and running off to wipe off Yoongi's drool. Unfortunately, he slams into another tall man, this one with a stone face that could make puppies cry on the spot.

"Sorry." Jimin muttered before, ducking his head and going to Yoongi who had woken up and scarfed down the majority of the cookies.

"Yoongi?"

"Hmm?'

"How do you tell a demon from a human?"

Yoongi coughed and took a large gulp of milk. He licked his lips slowly and smiled, eyes closed in bliss.

"First thing is the eyes." Yoongi said, dunking a cookie into his milk. "Demons have weird coloured eyes and usually hide them with contacts. Sometimes you can tell, other times you can't."

"Second is the height. Usually demons are taller than average and hybrids are usually shorter than average. But it's what makes us so damn adorable." Yoongi finished this statement with a gummy smile.

"And they usually have really nice voices that leave your skin prickling with goosebumps."

Jimin went over these points in his head.

"Is Namjoon hyung a demon?" Jimin whispered, sneaking looks at the tall employee who was currently laughing heartily about something Hoseok said.

"No, but he looks really stupid."

"Yoongi!'

"What? It's true!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up, Yoongi." Yoongi cracked one eye open to see Jimin looming over him.

"What do _you_ want?" Yoongi asked, closing his eyes once more.

"Get up. Come on, I'm taking you out for some fresh air and shit." Jimin said, hopping on the bed to pull Yoongi up. Instead, Yoongi moved, and somehow headbutted Jimin in the balls.

"Fuck me." Jimin winced as he flopped face-first into the bed.

"Be quiet will ya?" Yoongi whined as he slapped a hand over Jimin's face. "Much better."

As Jimin wiggled in pain, Yoongi's breathing soon turned rythmatic.

"Yoongi." Jimin called weakly once the pain had subsided. "Oh, Yoongi."

Jimin was answered with Yoongi's snoring.

"Yoongi~" Jimin called, moving a hand in between Yoongi's soft locks to pet his ears. "Come on Yoongi. I made your favourite for breakfast."

At this, Yoongi opened his eyes and shook his head, yawning.

"Bacon, eggs, and tuna?" Yoongi eyed Jimin quizzically.

"And a side of smoked salmon."

Yoongi quietly debated between his bed and breakfast, all the while purring appreciatively at Jimin's constant petting.

"Are the loud ones down there too?"

"No, I sent Jungkook and Tae away on a 'romantic getaway' at the nearest dumpster."

"No catch?"

"No catches. Just you, me, and dead fish."

After a few more minutes of quiet decision, Yoongi flopped out of bed with herculean effort, landing face-first on the floor.

"You were supposed to catch me." Yoongi said, spitting out one of Jimin's jeans.

 

_

 

"So what's the point of all this?" Yoongi asked licking his chops.

"I have a favor to ask." Jimin said with a sheepish smile. Yoongi sighed.

"What is this favor first?"

"You have to agree first!"

"I'm not agreeing to anything."

Jimin glared over the table at Yoongi.

"I COOKED YOU FOOD!"

Yoongi glared back before sighing.

"Fine, I agree. What's the favor?"

"I kind of need you to go on a double date."

Yoongi looked up.

"That's it?"

"WithSeokjinandNamjoon." Jimin said in one breath. Yoongi froze, smoked salmon hanging out of his mouth. Yoongi spit the salmon out before sticking a finger into his mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"Making myself puke so that you don't have a reason to make me go on this torture trip." Yoongi replied.

"What do you mean torture trip! Namjoon's a nice guy!"

"His haircut pisses me off." Yoongi commented dryly. "Besides, Seokjin smells bad."

Jimin laughed at this statement, for he remembered that Seokjin always smelled like cotton candy (a result of the soap he used).

"Seokjin smells amazing." Jimin scoffed.

"Seokjin smells like demon. Just because he can't smell me, doesn't mean I can smell him. And he smells. A lot." Yoongi commented, standing up and settling on the couch.

"Come on, Yoongi. These people are my best friends!" Jimin shouted after Yoongi.

"And I'm your best pet." Yoongi scowled, sprawled atop Jimin's couch.

"I'll give you a bellyrub." Jimin offered. Yoongi looked at Jimin before scoffing.

"You're going to have to try much harder."

"Three bellyrubs?'

Yoongi simply stared at Jimin.

"Five?"

Yoongi sighed before lifting himself off the couch.

"When is this?"

"In about seventeen hours." Jimin gave an awkward smile.

"Fine." Yoongi sighed. "Is there anything else?"

"Tae's coming over to give me a makeover.

"WHAT?"

"He wants to put makeup on me, and dye my hair."

Yoongi frowned. "But I like your hair."

"Yeah, but Tae doesn't. Don't worry, Kookie's coming over too."

"That makes me worry even more."

"He wants to dye your hair purple."

"Like Tae's."

"I think."

Yoongi sighed.

"Make it ten bellyrubs. And give me one right now."

"At least I got off easy." Jimin wiped sweat off his brow and sat next to Yoongi on the couch, rubbing slow circles on his belly.

"I hate you."

"But that's what makes me love you, Yoongi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it took me a long time to update this.


	6. Chapter 6

"I hate you." Yoongi hissed as Jungkook walked in.

"I'm not a fan of you myself." Jungkook scoffed as he threw his bag at Yoongi making him jump.

"What the hell! Jimin!" Yoongi cried.

"Yoongi, I'm busy." Jimin said.

"I demand a bellyrub now."

"OKay okay." Jimin said, walking over to sit on the couch. "Tae, do you mind doing it here."

"As long as you don't mind me getting dye all over the floor 'course not."

"Lay newspaper on the ground dumbass. Jimin cannot spend all day cleaning."

"Aw thanks Yoongi." Jimin said rubbing Yoongi's ears in thanks.

"He has me to feed."

Jungkook snickered as he began unpacking the bag.

"I brought some stuff for you. This is hybrid flea medicine, this is a special brush to make his coat shiny, and I don't really know what this is but it looked cool."

"Jungkook that's a buttplug."

"EW!"

* * *

 

 

Yoongi hissed in disgust as soon as he saw the couple.

"Jimin-ah!" Seokjin called as soon as he saw the two. "You dyed your hair! And Yoongi did too!"

"Thank god Yoongi came along or else Jimin would've been a third wheel."

"Which you should've thought of before forcing me to promise to go to the carnival. How am I supposed to have fun when you two are gonna go to the haunted house and do...things." Jimin scowled. He tugged on Yoongi's shirt, making him yowl slightly in protest.

"I will rip this beanie off and shove it up your ass."

"I'll demand an explanation of where you learned how to use curse words later." Jimin rolled his eyes before hugging Seokjin.

"Listen you try anything funny and I'll-" 

"I guess we should start walking right? Haha." Jimin said, clamping his hand around Yoongi's mouth. Yoongi began to thrash before he slumped onto the ground.

"Really, Yoongi?"

"I don't wanna go." Yoongi muttered.

"You're acting like you're five."

"Technically I'm 3 in cat years you dickhead." Yoongi spat.

"Am I missing something here?" Namjoon asked.

"No, nothing at all!" Seokjin said brightly. "Jimin how about you carry Yoongi."

"If I carry you will you stop being so unreasonable?" Jimin asked Yoongi. Yoongi gave a non-committal shrug as an answer. Jimin sighed before squatting so that Yoongi could get on his back.

"Careful to not let too much slip you dumb hybrid." Seokjin whispered as he helped Yoongi on Jimin's back.

"Don't touch me you disgusting vile-"

"Yoongi! Just get on!"

"Fine!" Yoongi cried in frustration, getting on Jimin's back and holding onto his neck.

"Sorry, he's a bit stressed nowdays and he's acting unreasonable." Jimin explained to a confused looking Namjoon, making sure to shove Yoongi's butt after every word to make his point.

"I'm stressed and mad okay now stop touching my butt." Yoongi glared at Jimin, which made Seokjin and Namjoon laugh.

"Well let's be on our way." Seokjin said, linking arms with Namjoon. Jimin stared, anticipating the surge of jealousy, but all he felt were Yoongi's arms around his neck.

* * *

"What the hell is this place?" Yoongi asked, looking around at the large rides and brightly coloured food.

"It's a carnival. It's like a amusement park." Namjoon explained.

"And arriving is a sign you should get off me now."

"We'll meet you guys later in an hour." Seokjin smiled.

"Buy me one of those cotton balls." Yoongi said pointing to a bright blue cotton ball on a stick.

"Cotton candy? Okay, only if you get off though."

Yoongi jumped off of Jimin's back, almost landing on a little seven year old.

"Yoongi! Apologize!" Jimin sighed.

"I apologize small insignificant human being." Yoongi deadpanned. Jimin grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the cotton candy stand.

"I swear to fuck Yoongi one of these days." Jimin muttered to himself as he bought a cotton candy. 

"What? One of these days what?" Yoongi accepted the cotton candy with a cheeky smile. "You'll force me to go on a double date with my sworn enemy and tweedle dee?"

"Where are you learning all these pop culture references?" Jimin sighed. "And who the hell is tweedle dumb?"

"That one guy with the stupid face from the bakery."

"Hoseok?"

"Sure whatever."

"One of these days I will have you spayed." Jimin grumbled, taking a bit of cotton candy and popping it into his mouth, until he caught sight of Yoongi's wide eyes. "What?"

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO EAT IT IT'S A PLANT."

Jimin stifled a laugh.

"Yoongi, it's food. Try some." Jimin said, holding out a piece to Yoongi. Yoongi eyed him suspiciously. "Come on, don't you trust me?"

With a glare Yoongi accepted the treat, eyes widening.

"It disappeared." Yoongi gasped.

"Yeah, it tends to do that." Jimin laughed. Yoongi contemplated something before taking a huge bite out of it, a huge smile on his face. Jimin smiled widely before tickling the back of Yoongi's neck.

* * *

 

"That was a fun day." Seokjin said, yawning. "Oh did Yoongi get tired?"

"Yeah, somewhere between churros and ice cream, he kind of blacked out." Jimin gestured to the hybrid on top of him.

"I guess we better start walking right?"

"You can go on, Jimin. Namjoon and I need to go to the bakery."

"Okay then, see you guys later."

"Text me when you get back!" Seokjin waved as Namjoon smiled. Jimin sighed before starting his walk.

"Yoongi, why are you so heavy? You should lay off the cookies." Jimin chuckled to himself as he passed the park near his house. "Almost there."

He felt Yoongi move and mutter out a sleepy where are we.

"We're almost home, Yoongi."

"Home?"

"Yeah."

"Stop for a minute." Yoongi said. Jimin stopped and Yoongi hopped of his back.

"It's not safe." Yoongi said, voice still a bit husky.

"Hmm?"

"Oh so you noticed us?" A tall figure emerged, his deep voice sending shivers up Jimin's spine, setting off a thousand warnings in his head.

"I have no business with you." Yoongi spat, fists clenching.

"And we have none with you, yet. Till the day we meet again, Yoongi." The figure chuckled before disappearing into smoke.

"Yoongi? What-"

"We need to go back home now."

"Wait-"

"Now." Yoongi said, grabbing Jimin's hand and running. Jimin's heart pounded hard in his chest and he heard footsteps behind him. Yoongi dragged Jimin into the apartment, locking and leaning against the door. The door thumped twice before a dark chuckle was heard.

"That was fun. Till next time, Yoongi and Jimin." A deep voice said before walking away. When his footsteps couldn't be heard, Yoongi grabbed Jimin in and hugged him.

"I'll never let them hurt you. You're _my_ human." Yoongi said voice shaking.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP I SPENT 3 MONTHS TO UPDATE! I AM SO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG AND IM JUST IM SO SORRY!
> 
> Jhope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Comments are much loved


End file.
